My Ppg and Rrb OCS
by ButtercupsDaBombXD
Summary: My Ppg and Rrb OCS! i just thought i should upload my ocs, so people could use them or know about them if i put them in any fanfics. so if you want to waste time, looking for an oc, or just want to read... well read here! if you use one just make sure mention you dont own it. Enjoy!


**Hello, my peeps. I thought I could just put a list of my ppg and rrb ocs, so incase they are in future fanfics you could read about them here, or you could use them in your stories as long as I am given credit. also because I haven't updated my only fanfics, because of a slight writers block, don't worry I will get to it soon. So here we go.**

* * *

** Name:Bandi **

**Eyes: grey with swirls of baby blue soft pink and lime green **

**Hair: elbow-length wavy black hair with grey, orange, and blonde highlights. **

**Character:the perfect mixture of sugar, spice, and everything nice. Loves to read, sing, dance, play sports and learn. Nice, smart, but could also get easily angered at random times. Loves all sisters equally and get along well with each.**

** Additional info: multicolored streak and power **

**Name: Breea **

**Eyes: dark brown eyes with hints of purple Hair: shoulder-length brown hair with streaks of purple and short side bangs. **

**Character: loves drawing and writing. Slightly short-tempered. Loves sports and spending time with her sisters. Loves to outsmart and to run. Will do anything for her sisters.**

** Additional info: signature color is purple **

**These next two are twins,(made or born at exactly the same time) but are totally different. **

**Name:****Rogue **

**Eyes: black with faint swirls of white **

**Hair: straight, black, waist-long hair with streaks of white and long side bangs covering past her right eye.**

** Character: rude, short-tempered, loves to start a fight. She could care less about what every one else thinks. Loves horror. She is neither tomboy nor girly girl and is known for a bad record at school. Often thinks of joining the dark side, but "for the sake of her sisters" hasn't,( yet). Gets along well with Bc, mostly because of their short tempers. **

**Additional info: signature colors are black and white. **

**Name: Serenity **

**Eyes: soft yellow with faint swirls of white**

** Hair: platinum blonde wavy elbow-length hair with white streaks and front bangs**

** Character: shy, nice, thoughtful. Loves to help others out and always apologizes for her twins doing. She is a girly artistic young teen, with a big imagination and great voice. Loves being a hero. Gets along well with everyone, especially bubbles.**

** Additional info: signature colors are pale yellow and white**

** And now for the their counterparts (the boys):**

** Name: Bane **

**Eyes:: dark grey with swirls of dark blue, bright red, and forest green**

** Hair: short wavy black hair with grey, orange, and blonde highlights.**

** Character: the perfect mixture of snip, snails, and puppy dog tails. Smart, calm, nice , yet also has his short moments of anger. Likes to read, go to the gym, or just hang along with all his brothers.**

** Additional info: multicolored streak and power. **

**Name: Baron **

**Eyes:dark brown eyes with hints of blackish purple **

**Hair:shoulder-length brown hair with streaks of purple pulled into a loose ponytail and short side bangs. **

**Character: collected and calm, yet has a short temper. Like to play sports and race. Rather competitive. Get along with all his brothers. **

**Additional info: signature color is dark purple **

**These next two are also twins.**

** Name: Rebel **

**Eyes: black with faint swirls of white**

** Hair: black mohawk with white streaks and long side bangs covering past her right eye.**

** Character: rude, mischievous, smart mouth. Loves to fight and is very strong. Likes to get evil terms a whole new definition. Loves horror. Gets along well with Butch and Brick. **

**Additional info: signature colors are black and white**

** Name: Sage **

**Eyes: bold yellow with faint swirls of white **

**Hair: front bangs, nice clean haircut. platinum blonde hair with white streaks**

** Character: nice, soft, hates being so cruel. Loves to write stories and poems. thoughtful and full of imagination. Sometimes thinks of leaving the dark side but also for the sake of his brothers, hasn't. Gets along well with Boomer.**

** Additional info: signature colors are bright yellow and white**

* * *

**And the there you have it! Yup that's pretty much it. Hope it was your while, helpful for the future, or good incase you need an oc. Bye!**


End file.
